Fan theory
by Cassturn93
Summary: What I think will happen in rebels and who Rey's parents are. Just a theory don't know for sure.
1. Chapter 1

My fan theory

Ok so I've heard enough interview on Star Wars to put this together. This is what I think happened or is going to happen depending on how your looking at things.

First of all I'm going to say how many seasons rebels will have. I'm going to say six. We know that each season of Rebels is a smaller version of each of the movies made before the Disney take over. So we have our New Hope and Empire Strikes Back sessions. Season 3 will be our Return of the Jedi season. The next three seasons however will not be prequels the prequels only explain why Anakin became Vader and what happened to the Jedi.

I think that the last three seasons of rebels will show why the rebellion needs Obi wan and why acquiring the Death Star plans is so important in a New Hope. After those I think we'll see a continuation of rebels that is set between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. I'll explain this later on.

Now I would like to go deeper into where I think things will go in rebels. First Ezra Will Not Fall to the dark side. What I like best about Ezra is this: We have seen him face his fears. We have seen him deal with his anger. He has felt with pain and suffering. He is constantly fighting his hatred. All of which was something he dealt before the ghost crew found him. I might add that he's going through all of it because the empire forced him into it. Ezra is dealing with the same things Anakin went through. So Ezra can understand the dark side and is going to learn from Anakin's mistakes. That's right the Sith /ex Sith are the ones who will actually keep Ezra on the path of the Jedi. I believe Ezra heard and remembered everything Ahsoka and Vader said to each other. Ezra knows that Vader is Anakin. With this knowledge he's going to look more into Jedi that have fall to see what lead to them falling. He'll use both Holocrons to do this. Using both sides of the force in the process. By the end of season three he will decide his final path. The rest of the series will show the remainder of his journey down that path. The true path of a Jedi. Also I'm seeing him as the Neville Longbottom of Star Wars. Harry Potter fans will know what I mean by that.

Ok so earlier I said that we'd have a continuation of rebels. That will be at least three seasons long. In it Leia introduces Luke to the Ghost crew. Ezra, and Sabine decide to help Luke and Leia get Han back. Kanan only agrees to this after he finds out that Luke is training under Yoda. Ezra will show Luke his research and eventually takes him to the temple on Lothal. The four then develop the plan to rescue Han. While on Luke's home planet both Padawans finish their Jedi training together. Ezra and Sabine then return to the ghost crew. We all know what happens to Luke and Leia from there.

Finally I'm going to discuss the force awakens. Yes this is about Rey. It's also about Rebels. I really wanted Rey to be a Skywalker. Doesn't look like that's going to happen. I hate this theory even though it is my own but it's the only one that makes sense to me. So all the movies and television series are connected somehow right? Well Rey's real name and parents aren't reviled in the force awakens. There's no obvious reason why they wouldn't have done this if she was someone we know. Or is there? If her parents or at least one is on the Ghost crew than that would be a major spoiler to the series. Therefore if her parents were say Ezra and Sabine than that wouldn't be reviled until episode nine to get people to watch Rebels. It's a marketing strategy that's keeping us from finding this out. Disney I'm on to you! I think.

So anyways that's my theories. Let me know what you think. I'll update you more as I come up with more. Like why in the force the ghost crew would abandon Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

My fan theory

I'm back. So I still haven't got any idea on why the ghost crew or anyone really would abandon Rey in the first place. I did think about another possible connection between Rey and Ezra. What if they actually have the same home world. I know Ezra's from Lothal and Rey's from Jakku but just hear me out.

Ok so Lothal is supposed to be this beautiful grassy plains that is broken up by hills and rivers. Rebels stays pretty true to this except that it never shows the rivers or any water really. The episode Visions of Hope in session 1 has a mural of a fishing industry on the planet and Ezra says that the sewers used to be to full to travel through but that since the empire started rationing it's pretty dried up down there. My question is why would you ration water on a planet that is known for a fishing and farming industry. There should be lots of water there. I've also noticed that in the Servants of the Empire books they talk about rivers and streams. They visit a farm with a stream running through it. The empire starts mining the farm and the stream becomes polluted & dries. So as the empire strips the planet of it's resources the planet dries up. You following me here?

Good, now note Lothal is also a vacation planet and who would want to go to a planet that has lost it's famous attractions? No one. So they lose their farming and fishing industry and then they lose their tourist industry. The planet becomes a desert planet. By this time the rebellion has actually won the civil war and the empire has fallen. The First Order is in its early stages. Ezra is still alive. Leia knows that his home world is slowly being destroyed. She knows what it's like to lose your home world and the two decade to try and gain control of the planet and save it. However once they get there it's too late. Lothal is no longer the planet it used to be. It's almost a different planet that no one wants to visit or live on willingly. The Republic renames the planet Jakku. They have to fight to keep control of it. Eventually it is abandoned by both the new republic and the first order.

Once there becomes a threat to the future of the new Jedi order Ezra takes his daughter to his home world which is now known as Jakku to keep her safe. He leaves her in care of a friend of the ghost crew. He left her a note saying he'd come back for her when it's safe for her. However it only gets worse.

Ezra never gets the chance to go back for here. With the attack on the new Jedi order and Luke's disappearance Ezra realizes it will never be safe for him to get his daughter back. Him and Sabine both know that they may never see their daughter again. Once Ben Solo falls to the dark side and Leia & Han's marriage pretty much ends all hope is lost for the Ghost crew.

The team then separates. Sabine becomes a famous artist in the republic. She is also an arms dealer. She supplies and supports the resistance. Ezra goes into hiding as well and starts broadcasting mysterious messages. Everyone else thinks he's dead. Only Luke and The ghost crew knows he's the one broadcast the messages or even alive. Kanan Chopper and Hera run a shipping company together. Zeb becomes a representative of his species. This is assuming that they are all still alive. It's actually possible that some of them might be dead by that point.

Anyways so when Rey shows up again no one has seen her in a long time. Han and Leah did both know her but it had been so long since they had seen her that nether recognize her at first. Kylo Ren does because as a child he knew her better before she was put into hiding. Ben actually cared for her and looked out for her. Luke was one of the last people to see her or Ezra. That is why part of the map is on Jakku. He gave it to Ezra to send to her with a letter explaining why he wasn't coming back for her. She never got it but some else found it just before the Force Awakens begins. Rey is supposed to leave Jakku and look for Luke and the Ghost crew. Ezra asked her to reunite the Ghost Crew as well as the crew of the Falcon or at least what's left of them anyways. She just doesn't know this. Maz knew the crew of both ships and knows what Luke and Ezra wanted. She Knew that one day she would show up at her cantina. What she didn't know was that Rey never got Ezra's letter and was still expecting her family to return for her.

After Han dies and Rey comes back with Anakin's (I'm calling it that because he built it. Luke made his own. Rey will too.) lightsaber Leia finally realizes who Rey is. She knows what Rey just found out and goes to comfort her despite her own grief over Han dying. She puts that aside to do what she knows has to be done first. Leia does the same thing in A New Hope. She's not ignoring it but addressing more important issues first. Rey was there when Han died and she had just learned about the fate of her family and the force. That's a lot to take in at once. At least Luke and Ezra got this stuff a little slower. Ok maybe not so much for Luke but he was never abandoned. Ezra and Rey were and both around the age of seven at that. Leia knows that Rey is going to need a teacher if she is going to complete her journey. She'll help her anyway she can. She send Rey to get Luke for that reason while she gets however she can from the Ghost crew. Sabine will probably come running as soon as she hears about her daughter. By episode 9 what's left of both crews will have resurfaced. Rey's first mission will be complete as will her training. This will be the end of the Skywalker's story but the Bridger's story is still going on.

Disney is creating a new family to follow the story of because there is nothing left of the Skywalker story to tell after this trilogy. The torch has been passed from one family to another and Excalibur has been handed down. Luke has passed along what he's learned.


End file.
